


Where Nothing Bothered Us

by realeyesrealize



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realeyesrealize/pseuds/realeyesrealize
Summary: These are some of Dan’s favourite mornings, just Phil and him. This is when he feels the most grounded, just a normal man and his partner, making plans about their future.or: a much needed lazy morning amidst tour planning.





	Where Nothing Bothered Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Spring/New Beginnings fic fest. Thanks to @templeofshame for beta reading, you were wonderful. 
> 
> Title is from Sweet Creature by Harry Styles.

Dan wakes up with Phil’s hair in his mouth, his head on his shoulder and his right arm thrown over his naked torso. It had become apparent from their first days sleeping in the same bed that Phil was a cuddler through and through and, even after so many years, it still put a smile on Dan’s face to see Phil holding him as he slept. Even if he denies that sometimes, because giving Phil shit for it is much more fun. 

Careful not to wake the cuddle monster up, he reaches for his phone, sitting on his bedside table. It’s a lazy Saturday for them, a nice change from all the meetings, and emails, and more meetings and more emails they’ve been dealing with lately. 

Tour planning is going great and, if he’s honest, Dan’s thriving with the process. It’s the perfect mix between a creative outlet and a responsibility that he needs to get completed within a determinate deadline. Those are the best projects for him, really. It’s something he can pour his heart and soul into, a distraction for when his brain gets a bit too loud or a bit too quiet. And it also means that there’s a tight schedule–set by managers, venues, designers, you name it– and, God, is Dan thankful for it. 

Dan’s going day by day, task by task. Phil’s philosophy would be closer to “go big or go home”, anticipating problems that haven’t arisen yet, worrying about things that feel way too far for Dan to even spare a single thought on them. And, if you ask Dan, that’s the beauty of their partnership, the balance of it all. 

He checks the time, _10:30 am 24th March_ it reads. He’s awake enough to know that he won’t be able to go back to sleep, and he’s fine with it. He feels rested, a sensation that he welcomes with open arms. It’s a rare thing nowadays. Thankfully, it isn’t because of his depressive episodes. Spring alights something within Dan. All the light outside, the brightness that comes through the windows in the lounge, it all helps. But tour planning, especially with places in different timezones, can be exhausting and it has fucked with their already– bad sleeping schedule. 

So, Dan is more than looking forward to the day, because as much as tour prep is good for him, his workaholic tendencies need to be kept in check. If there’s something he’s learnt in therapy that has stuck with him is that balance is key for him. 

He aimlessly scrolls through Twitter, checking the trending topics, his mentions. He likes a few tweets he sees on his timeline, the ones that make him quietly snort, always careful not to wake Phil up. He also remembers that one show they’d started watching the night before, Queer Eye. Phil loves shows with hot guys in it. He also loves teasing Dan when he gets teared up watching emotional shows. So, Queer Eye is the epitome of what Phil considers a great show. (And, yes. Dan also loves Antoni, but let’s be honest, who doesn’t?) 

Dan is in the middle of following Antoni–he will definitely follow the other members of the cast later, when knowing more about Antoni isn’t such a pressing issue–when he feels Phil stirring awake in his arms. He looks down at his chest, where Phil’s head is resting. He can see him blinking, trying to get his eyes to get used to the little light that’s coming from the bottom of the blinds. 

“Time’s it?” Phil asks, his voice coming hoarse from the sleep. He lifts his head and gets closer to Dan’s phone screen, squinting to try and see the time on the top of the screen. He has his glasses on his bedside table, but Dan figures he’s not awake enough to turn around and get them. “It’s not that late. Good. Wait–” He gets even closer to the screen, his shoulders not even in contact with Dan’s skin anymore. He lets out a quiet laugh when he sees what Dan was doing before he woke up. “I knew you’d do that.” 

“I’m just supporting the show, Phil,” Dan replies, amused. 

Phil gets back to his original position, his arms around Dan tightening. He squeezes once and lets go. 

“You should check his instagram next. There are some real gems on there.” He’s looking at Dan as he speaks. A devilish twinkle in his eye and a cheeky smile on his lips. 

“You bastard!” Dan exclaims. “When did you even have time to check his instagram last night? We were together the whole time.” 

“When you went to brush your teeth. You take a long-ass time brushing your teeth. You know,” he says conversationally, “if you took less care of them, you would be able to go to the dentist more often.” 

“But would he be as happy to see me? I don’t think so.”

“I think, if anything, he’d be even happier. More money for him.” Phil’s voice is coming quieter now, as if he was done with the conversation and he wanted to go back to sleep. Dan notices and deposits the phone on the bed, making a mental note to check Antoni’s instagram later. He runs his now free hand through Phil’s messy hair. Phil sighs contentedly in response. 

“Y’know, today’s the first day of Spring where we’re free.” Phil hums to let Dan know he’s listening. “Maybe we could go for a walk in the park? Get out of the house for a bit?” he suggests. 

“Kinda don’t want to move right now,” comes Phil’s reply. 

Dan looks down at him. He’s closed his eyes again and he’s burrowed his face in the crook of Dan’s shoulder, like he wants to be even closer to the source of warmth that Dan is. He looks peaceful, which he hasn’t looked lately. Tour planning seems to be getting to him much more than Dan, Dan’s noticed. And he doesn’t want to disrupt Phil’s calmness right now. 

“Lazy day in, then?” He asks. 

“Mhmm.” 

“I’ll make us some breakfast,” Dan says tapping Phil’s arm, a silent request for Phil to let him go. 

“Good boy,” Phil replies while lifting his arms from where they’d been holding Dan’s chest. 

*

Dan whips a quick breakfast together. Two bowls of cereal–Crunchy Nut for the both of them, because a lazy day in requires the least healthy food possible. It’s the rules– and two cups of coffee. 

Phil’s already looking fully awake by the time Dan comes in with the tray. He’s sitting up on the bed, his back against the headboard. He has his phone in his hand and is looking at the screen with an adorable expression. It doesn’t take much time for Dan’s trained eye to figure out he’s looking at a dog, not when Phil replicates that expression multiple times a day. 

He sets the tray on his bedside table and sits down on the bed. Phil keeps looking at his phone with the same expression but he must’ve switched to a video because there’s sounds coming out of the speakers, sounds that, to no one’s surprise, are woofs. 

“Oh my God, Dan. You have to see this,” Phil says while shoving his phone in Dan’s face. Dan grabs it and Phil snuggles up to him. 

It’s a video of a bunch of Corgis–again, he’s not surprised– walking in line on the snow. It’s one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. He says that to Phil. 

“I know! And those little woofs! I want a hundred of them,” he exclaims excitedly. 

“A hundred? I thought we agreed on just one?” Dan teases as he hands the phone back to Phil, who likes the tweet and sets the phone back on his bedside table. 

“We’ll see, Daniel. Pass me my bowl.” 

Dan complies. He then grabs his own phone and searches Phil’s profile. He likes the tweet too, wanting to keep it for sadder days. 

“I can see a doggo running around that house we saw the other day on rightmove,” Dan says conversationally. 

They’ve started looking at houses online. Nothing serious for now, but Marianne recommended a great real estate agent that helped her find a gorgeous house for her and her girlfriend and his number is saved on both of their phones. They don’t want to commit to anything just now, tour is enough of a responsibility for the moment. But the excitement is there. Plans have been made, they’re taking some things into consideration that make Dan choke up when he thinks about it. They’re getting a forever home, soon. Sometimes, just the thought of that keeps him going. 

“Me too.” Phil’s looking at Dan, his blue eyes looking at Dan with so much adoration and love that Dan can’t help but kiss him, morning breath be damned. He looks into Phil’s eyes again as they pull back. He can see his future in them. 

They finish their breakfast while they talk about everything and nothing. These are some of Dan’s favourite mornings, just Phil and him. This is when he feels the most grounded, just a normal man and his partner, making plans about their future. Imagining their future house, mentally decorating it as they speak, a little Corgi running around and those two rooms next to the master bedroom that will one day be occupied by little ones. 

“What time is it?” Phil asks forty-five minutes later, his empty cup of coffee long-forgotten next to him. 

Dan checks his phone. 

“Almost noon. We should get up, move to the sofa.” He stretches his arms above his head and yawns. The laziness of the morning is catching up to him. 

“We can watch more Queer Eye.” 

“I like how you think, Lester.” 

“I like you,” Phil says as he kisses Dan’s cheek. “We should have more lazy mornings like this.” 

Dan looks at him. Phil looks much more relaxed than he did the day before, more peaceful. His eyes look brighter and his smile is wider. Dan smiles to himself. 

“We really should.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm trying slice-of-life so feedback is very much appreciated! Thanks for reading x


End file.
